Falling For A stranger?
by DespairSister
Summary: What is love? It can be defined and seen as a broad range of ideals, feelings, even actions. It can happen over time or hit you like a bullet. Journey into the lives of two teenagers, both looking for a fresh start and wanting nothing to do with love, what will happen when they cross paths? Will they realize their feelings, or live in the abyss of denial? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for looking at my story and I hope all of you like it. This story is an A.U. I will try to update each week or every other week. I have another story that I am working on and it has characters from Code Geass also. Enjoy and please write review to give me feedback on how I'm doing. Thanks again for reading.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters or the settings, just the idea. xP

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**_Lelouch P.O.V_**.

I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, a freshman at Ashford Academy. Today is my first day here with my friend Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku and I go way back, but we got separated in middle school when Suzaku had to transfer to a school in another city. It just made me feel relieved and happy to see my old friend again. In the end we ended up having our entire schedule together.

"Hey Lelouch!"

I turned around to see who was calling my name. When I looked I saw Suzaku running right towards me.

"Hey! We have the same classes together Lelouch, isn't that great!?"

"Ah, Suzaku, of course it is. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I answered back with a smile.

"But then why do you look so glum?"

"It isn't you don't worry, but it's just that on my way here to homeroom, I got glomped by a whole bunch of girls asking me for my number or if I was single." I sighed exasperatedly after I explained the reason for why I was being so melancholy. The look on Suzaku's face was both, a mixture of humor and curiosity.

"Well what did you say?" Suzaku asked back curiously.

"Well… I tried to run away from them, but they caught up to me. I ended up hiding in a janitor's closet."

"Were any of them cute?" Suzaku teased lightheartedly.

"Suzaku, what kind of question is that?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." There was a sly look on his face, but before I could question further the bell rang. We walked together to our class.

**Later that Day….**

"Hey, Suzaku…"

"Yeah, what is it, Lelouch?"

"I'm going to go home early today…"

"Lelouch, we only have one class left. Can't you wait till then? "

"Today's been hectic, and I already told the teacher I won't be there. He was fine with it, so don't worry goody two-shoes."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's okay Suzaku, one of us has to be here to be able to tell the other what happened." With that I went ahead and left saying good bye before he could chastise me further.

**_C.C P.O.V_**

"Why did I have to choose Ashford Academy?" I thought to myself glumly.

I mean…everyone here seems like they are a bunch of airheads. Just walking through the halls trying to avoid lecherous looks I tired blending in. Unfortunately, I kept getting approached by guys asking for my number, or to go on a date. The whole idea was absurd. They didn't even know me. It was obvious that they only liked me for my looks. Really…was it so hard to have one decent person, who would like me for me? It was highly doubtful, so far. On the bright side got a paper to join the student council. That should prove interesting enough.

I kept on walking, thinking that I could just skip the last class, so I did. While 'escaping' school, I was solely focused on leaving and kept walking faster. Just when I thought I had made a getaway I suddenly crashed right into someone. The person fell backwards with a surprised gasp and I fell on top.

"You should be more careful, and you're crushing me..." The boy beneath me said with an amused smirk.

I looked to see who I had landed on and noticed the boy beneath me. Instantly becoming flustered I blushed unconsciously looking into his eyes. The deep color of his purple hues drew me in for a second, but then when I realized the situation, I quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry… I should have looked where I was going." The boy apologized, sitting up.

"It's okay really... I was the one at fault here not you." I replied back with a faint smile offering my hand to help him up. When our hands touched I felt a sudden spark. Weird…I wonder if he felt it too.

"Well, I still feel responsible, so let me make it up to you." The boy offered, taking her hand and standing back up. "I can treat you to a movie or even ice cream if that is what you wanted."

I was really taken aback by his answer and didn't know how to reply. He seemed genuine enough, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take him up on his offer.

"Well first, tell me your name."

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Well Lelouch, I'm C.C."

"Well C.C, will you accept my offer and let me take you on a date?"

I couldn't help, but blink and blush again at the mention of the word 'date'. Well, that was certainly unexpected of him and wasn't this something I was trying to avoid? Still that hopeful look in his eyes was kind of cute…

"Sure," I replied trying to hide my sudden joy, "what will it be?"

"Umm, how about tomorrow at five in the afternoon. We will meet in front of the movie theater, or I can pick you up?"

"Sure, that'd be great. I'll be waiting for you at the school."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then, C.C."

With a nod of farewell, I turned around and walked away. There was this feeling of warmth inside of me and that made me happy. It was all so strange because I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this. Looking forward to our date I continued home looking forward to seeing him again.

**_Lelouch P.O.V_****.**

When our surprisingly well conversation was over, I watched her leave with baited breath. It was tempting to offer to walk her home, but I deduced it would be better to just sort out what had just happened. My first date with C.C was tomorrow and it would be a lie if I said I wasn't looking forward to it. Running a hand through my hair I sighed in deep thought. Hopefully her yes wasn't forced. Oh well, there was nothing that could be done about it now.

Once I had arrived at my home and went inside I made my way to my room. Even now all I could think about was her. What was happening to me? We were total strangers before… Whatever these feelings were it was all happening to fast for my taste. Sighing in irritation, I sat on my bed looking out the window. Will she even show up tomorrow?

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It made me jump out of bed. What now? I went and opened the door to find Suzaku there.

"Hey, you had me worried. You left your front door open and you didn't answer any of my calls." He said with worry.

I looked at him confused. _I left the door open? Funny, I could have sworn I closed it…_

"Oh… I'm sorry Suzaku I just…. Had a lot on my mind."

"Lelouch, we've known each other for a long time and I know when something's up." Suzaku said, crossing his arms looking at me expectedly for an answer.

"Suzaku, you know me too well. Well, you see today I ran into a girl and now I have a date with her tomorrow. I'll be picking her up at the school."

"Did you want a date with her?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"That's the thing," I sighed, "I'm the one that asked her out."

Suzaku looked at me in surprise, but then grinned. "Lelouch! I'm proud of you." He said in approval, patting my shoulder.

"I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice…" I replied with a small frown.

"No way! I'm honestly happy that you've finally taken an interest in someone." He defended lightly.

"Well it's late Suzaku, so do you want to spend the night?"

"No thanks, Lelouch, I think I had better go now."

After saying goodbye, I went back inside making sure to close the door this time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! I especially wanted to thanks those who have reviewed and I'm glad that everyone seems to like it so far! J I shall try my best to keep updating each weekend. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or setting.

**Chapter 2: The Mix-Up**

**_Lelouch P.O.V._**

I woke up today kind of anxious about the date with C.C. The events that occurred yesterday ran through my mind**_. A date…With C.C… _**While reminiscing, I lost track of time and before I knew it, I had only ten minutes to get out of bed. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and pulled out my uniform. C.C kept clouding my mind... **_Damn it! Snap out of it Lelouch, you are not a crazy, love-sick person and you aren't interested in a relationship right now! _** While taking in a deep breath, I walked out of my home and started walking towards school.

By the time I reached Ashford, I was late. Suzaku looked at me with expectant eyes to say why, but I just sat down.

"Psst.. Lelouch, why were you late, it isn't like you." He said with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry Suzaku; it was just that my alarm didn't go off." I tried to say in the most convincing way possible. Fortunately for me, Suzaku seemed satisfied.

By the time lunch came around, I was starving. I guess it is anxiety or something.

"Lelouch! Hey Lelouch!" an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and saw a wild Shirley running at me.

"Shirley, slow down!" I tried to warn her but she ran right into me. My bag fell on the floor and all of my books fell out of it.

"I-I'm, S-Sorry Lelouch.." Shirley started to blush when she looked at me in the eye.

"Just be more careful, ok?" I tried to sound friendly. When she returned me a smile I smiled back.

"Well, where are you going?" I saw she was trying to get closer to me.

"To Pizza Hut." I said with a smile**_. I'm a flirt, I admit it._**

"May I come along?" Shirley asked while blushing.

"Sure." I started walking to the gates of the school. Shirley walked very close to me and tried to hold my hand multiple times, and finally got a hold of it.. In the corner of my eye, I saw C.C. She ran the opposite way and seemed to have tears in her eyes. Automatically I let go of Shirley's hand, ignoring her calls.

"C.C!" I called desperately. She was nowhere in sight. I looked everywhere in that area but she was gone.. **_Damn it.. Why am I such a idiot!_** I decided to walk back to school. And not get lunch.

**_C.C P.O.V_**

Today was my 'date' with Lelouch. I have this strange feeling about today. I cannot tell if these were feelings of happiness or feelings of dread of a future event. I decided to just forget them and just look forward to this date and whatever will happen next. I got dressed and arrived at school early.

**_I wonder if Lelouch will show up today, or maybe he forgot…_**

I might as well just stop being negative and look at the positive. I have a date with a pretty cute boy.. Well I guess I'll just head off to class.. I kept getting looks from this girl. I think her name is Shirley. Oh well, I guess it isn't anything.

**At Lunch…**

This day so far has worn me out and I'm craving… PIZZA… Just the thought of pizza makes me even hungrier. I love pizza. Well there is a pizza hut down the block so I guess I'll walk there.

On the way there, I see Lelouch talking to that Shirley girl. And wait..What!? They are holding hands…. As if all at once I felt as if my whole world was crashing down all around me. I knew it was too good to be true.. He is a player.. He never really cared and he has a Girlfriend so why would he even ask me on a date!? All of my emotions went to my heart and tears started running down my cheek. Lelouch had seen me and called my name. He kept saying he could explain, but I kept on running. Why would I let myself think something could be made out of this? Why? By the time I thought he went back to school, I came out of hiding and went home. For once my appetite was ruined. I cannot believe I let myself become vulnerable. Once I was convinced that he had given up trying to find me, I sat down at a bus bench . One thought was still lingering in my mind. **_Should I show up to the date?_**No, he doesn't deserve a chance to explain or to make up excuses. Satisfied with my decision, I boarded the bus to my home. Well, I might as well dial up Pizza Hut and get a home delivery.

**_Lelouch P.O.V_**

Once I got back to school, the rest of the day went by fast. After School, I heard that there was a student council meeting for new members. The Student Council had their own building specifically for their club. According to the paper, the President was Millie Ashford. Today was her last year of high school. Once I walked in everybody looked at me.

"Seems like we have a new member" Said a very cheerful blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, Like the only one this year." Sarcastically said a blue haired boy.

"Stop being so negative Rivalz." Scolded the blonde.

"Well Madam Prez, stop being so happy." Retorted Rivalz.

"Your two need to stop bickering!" Said an annoyed girl in the back.

That voice sounded familiar. When I look behind Millie, I see… Shirley!? What is she doing here? When she saw that I was staring at her with a confused look, she walked away from her activity to properly introduce herself.

"Hey stranger, I'm Shirley. "She said with a sweet smile and added, "This guy's name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

With her already introducing me, which I disliked, I just went with it and said 'hello.

"Well then, since everybody seems to know each other, we might as well get to business. We have a lot of things planned for this year. We shall only focus on our first MAJOR Event, the dance." She managed to say all of that in one breath and finishing with a big smile.

"Well madam Prez. What do you want us to do for the dance?" Rivalz managed to say while yawning.

"Well, I thought it would be good for everyone to put their own input into it. And we can separate the duties for the preparations." She said glancing at everyone.

"Great idea Millie." Shirley said in full support.

"Yeah it seems to be the best thing to do." I added.

"Well since both of you seem to like the idea equally as much, you can work together." Millie said with an underlying meaning.

Shirley seemed to understand what she meant and stated, "That would be perfect, Thanks."

"Excuse me, I would like to voice my opinion on this." Everybody stared at me. With a deep breath I said, " I would be able to get much more done on my own, and be able to not get distracted."

The looks I got from the president and the rest was as if I grew donkey ears or something. As soon as I was about to ask what's their problem, Madam President said, "Aww , we cannot keep you two apart, this is just too perfect!" then she started to giggle.

In the corner of my eye Shirley was blushing and Rivalz was trying not to laugh. Frustrated, I spoke up and said, "YOU HAVE THE WRONG IDEA!" just then they laughed even harder. I realized I was only making it worst.

"well if that is al that we are going to cover today I shall be leaving." I turned quickly and walked out trying to look professional and unaffected by the incident that just happened.

I walked out of school and headed home. Too much had happened today. The matter with C.C and now the council thinks that I like Shirley.

Exhausted, I opened the door to my home and just undressed and put on a pair of shorts, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, i wanted to thanks those who have reviewed. :) Thanks for reading. This hasn't been edited for any grammar mistakes so i'm sorry about that. Thanks again for reading. :)**

**Chapter 3: The Park**

**_Lelouch P.O.V_**

Today was a sunny day. Clear skies and no chance of rain. The perfect day to go to the amusement park. I should probably ask Suzaku if he wants to go. I walk to my front door to see Suzaku there. Startled I fell back and Suzaku just laughed at me.

"What are you doing here Suzaku?" I stated while trying to stand back up.

Suzaku lent me a hand and said, "Since today is such a nice day, I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere." "Like the new amusement park that just opened up." He added smiling.

"You read my mind Suzaku." I said while walking out of my house. I looked at Suzaku and said, "Do we have to walk there?" I pouted.

Suzaku put on the biggest grin and chuckled evilly, "You need some exercise Lelouch."

He knew I hated walking, running, anything that dealt with physical exertion. I sighed and continued walking. The park is like a mile away, and he suspects me to walk there. Good old Suzaku, always wanted to make my life hell.

By the time we actually reached the amusement park, it was 1'oclock in the afternoon. And mind you that we started walking at eight in the morning. Suzaku was still blasting with energy but I just almost passed out at the nearest bench.

"Come on you old man!" Suzaku teased while pulling me off the bench.

"No, please let me take five." I said weakly.

After he successfully got me off the bench, he dragged me to this roller coaster that had plenty of drops that were approximately fifty foot drops. Half a sleep, he dragged me onto the coaster. Before I realized what ride I was on, it launched.

"SUZAKU!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I look to my right to see Suzaku laughing at me. I just shut my eyes closed and hoped I wouldn't die today. On the first loop, I felt as if I would fly out of my seat. I screamed for almost the whole ride. As soon as it was over, my hair was really messed up and I felt as if I just came out of a twister.

"So how did you like it?" Said an unfazed Suzaku.

"If I could walk properly right now, I would strangle you. Does that answer your question?" I said shakily. Suzaku almost fell down laughing. I tried to whack him across his head but I fell over instead which caused him to laugh harder.

"Damn it Suzaku, could you help me up." I said angrily. He tried not to laugh while helping get off the ground.

"I'm sorry Lelouch it is just that your expression and how you look right now in general just is…..Hilarious!" He broke out into another fit of laughter.

I walked to the nearest bathroom and went straight to a mirror. Suzaku followed me and when I saw just how ridiculous I looked I even laughed. I fixed my hair up and my shirt .

"Alright Suzaku you had your fun, now let's see how you like it when someone makes you walk into your worst fear." I said with an evil smile.

"N-no, you wouldn't dare.." He said full of fear.

"Oh yes I will. We are going to the haunted mansion." I said ending with a smirk.

**_C.C _**

Today seems like a perfect day to go the Amusement Park. **_Maybe I'll be able to eat the world's largest pizza there… _**Full of a new found energy, I jolted out of bed and got dressed and ran outside all the way to the Park.

Once I got there, I ran around looking for the pizza shop. Once found, I read the schedule. Biggest Pizza showing is at.. nine o'clock.. I have eight hours to burn. So, I guess I should see what rides they have here. While walking to a huge coaster, I saw a sign that said fireworks at nine. Hmmm. Pizza first then, the fireworks. Happy with my decision, I went on the coaster of death. It was an extreme coaster to some people but to me it was like the merry go round. That was not to my expectations. Well there is a Ferris wheel here. Might as well go on that one. When I arrived at the Ferris Wheel. I was sure that I had seen Lelouch and his friend. Suzaku was it? Immediately, I went behind the nearest shop. **_What is he doing here? _**Well, that's a stupid question, this is a fair, people go to it to have fun. So there is no reason for him not to go here.

Remembering that day when I had seen his holding hands with Shirley, tears started running down my cheek. Why do I even care? I tried to force myself to stop crying but I couldn't. I ran the opposite way of the Ferris wheel and kept running and running until I couldn't run any more.

I sat on the bench at the entrance of the park, gathering myself. I can't make it where each time I see him I burst out in tears of hurt. I need to put this behind me and forget about him. He isn't worth it. No matter how many times I told myself this I just kept crying. Forget about the pizza and fireworks. I'm going home..

**_Lelouch P.O.V_**

Pulling Suzaku by his arm, we finally reached the haunted house. It was the one where you walk through it and things jump out at you. I look over to see Suzaku wide-eyed with fear.

"Suck it up Suzaku." He was saying to himself.

With that I guided him into the mansion. It was dark and silent, which made it creepier. Behind me, Suzaku was holding onto my arm. I chuckled at the sight. As soon as the hallway ended, there was a door.

"Hey Suzaku, why don't you open it?" I said while nudging him forward.

He didn't say anything and just opened the door to find a herd of Zombies behind it. As soon as the door opened. I heard a scream that sounded like a little girl's. It was Suzaku's. Damn I thought I had a girly cry. I grabbed Suzaku's arm and dragged him Through the zombies. None of them touched us but they did follow us.

"Can't you walk faster Lelouch?" Suzaku said trying to make himself seem calm, which didn't work. "Nope." I replied flatly.

Soon the zombies stopped following us and we went into another room. It was lit to my surprise. It was an all-white room. Soon as if it was a giant screen, the room turned blood red and screams of people were played. Suzaku looked as if he wanted to curl up and hide. As soon as the next door opened, they were outside.

"Was that so bad Suzaku?" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"I'm going home Lelouch." He said looking like he was going to vomit.

"I'll walk with you, can i stay at your place" I asked.

"Sure, Why not." He said smiling.

With that we went to Suzaku's house for the night. Today was good but I still wonder about C.C. Suzaku never asked. But i'm just not sure about it. Oh well, ill take it one step at a time. Once we reached Suzaku's house i realized exactly how exhausted I was. I plopped on the couch and slept.


End file.
